1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring apparatus and method. According to the invention, video data and metadata are obtained from a monitoring terminal, and filtering processing is performed on the metadata. Then, the monitoring result is output based on the filtering processing result obtained by performing the filtering processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring system in the past supplies video data of a monitoring picture from a monitoring terminal to a monitoring apparatus over a network and records the video data in the monitoring apparatus, whereby the monitoring apparatus may check the monitoring picture having an abnormality (as in JP-A-2003-274390 (Patent Document 1)).